Saving Grace
by izzykippers
Summary: She hated to admit that she missed him. His cheerfulness reminded her that she still had hope. She remembers his promise. He does too. Leo knew he had to come back. And he was going to. IM SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES... But give this story a chance :) you won't regret it. CALEO 3
1. Full summary :)

She clearly found him extremely annoying. She couldn't stand him and his stupid jokes and comments. She asked the gods everyday, even if she knew that they wouldn't hear her, if this was some sort of punishment. Like putting her in a beautiful, abandoned islands wasn't enough. She desperately wanted him to leave her alone.

Although, when he did, she absolutely regretted it. She wonders if he still remembers what happened. She tries to not rely on the promise he made, but she was painfully reminded every single day.

He promised that he would come back.

Everyone did.

But they never will.

She was the daughter of the titan, Atlas. She was punished to stay alone in the island of Ogygia, a place so beautiful yet it was lonely. She was cursed as well to fall in love with every hero that landed a foot there, and was to get heartbroken all over again for they would have to leave.

She was Calypso.

He and his friends have finally brought back Annabeth and Percy, defeated the "mud queen" Gaea, and brought peace between the Romans and the Greeks. After all these happy events, he still never told anyone. He remembers her braided caramel colored hair. He remembers her calloused hands. He remembers the feel of her lips against his. He remembers the promise he swore on the River Styx about coming back.

He was Leo Valdez. The son of Haphaestus. The joker.

The boy who was going to be her savior.


	2. One

** Leo's POV **

Note to self: do not trust the Stoll brothers.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to avoid the flying Gucci shoes and Prada handbags being thrown at me. The twins were running beside me, laughing their heads off.

I never knew the Aphrodite kids were lethal.

" Holy Hephaestus. I thought they were the children of the goddess of love, not pure hatred. That's what the Ares kids are for. " I mumbled out, barely dodging a stiletto that nearly hit my head. Connor and Travis started grinning, even if an army of angry rich kids were attacking us. I glared at the two.

Replacing all their perfumes with dissolving liquid ones was their genius idea. Once they all sprayed themselves with it, their tops started to dissolve. Boys started whistling and this made them rage with anger.

How am I suddenly involved?

Well, the Aphrodite kids won't exactly be attracted to a plastic spray bottle filled with liquid.

So they asked me to make at least 6 shiny golden spray bottles that had the word PERFECTION engraved on it. I asked why they needed that and they told me Chiron needed some.

I, being the stupid gullible one, believed them.

And trust me. NEVER AGAIN.

" Remind me again why I trusted you two. " I muttered out, groaning when a hairbrush was thrown at my head. One of the girls behind us cheered, about to throw a mirror at me. I slid down and dodged it easily.

Travis laughed at me. " Because you love us. Plus, this is fun. " he stated, a comb hitting his back.

" Fun?!" I asked. " Getting chased by a couple of crazy girls is fun? I never knew that shoes were weapons until now. " I stated, the twins laughing all over again.

On my left, I suddenly heard a high pitched voice laughing. " You really have to stop trusting the twins, Leo. " said Piper, who was casually munching on an apple.

" I've learned my lesson. Why aren't you one of those girls chasing us who basically want us dead?" I wondered, feeling a bottle of sunscreen hit my leg. Piper laughed.

" This is just plain amusing." She grinned,my mouth agape. " So seeing your coolest best friend get attacked by your vicious siblings is amusing? Ha, thanks Pipes. " I rolled my eyes, running even faster after realizing talking to Piper had slowed me down.

Piper nodded. " I'd watch out though about those heels. Those things can actually kill. Anyway, have fun, Leo!" Piper walked away, heading for Jason's cabin. " You too, idiots. " She turned around, and continued walking away.

Soon, the three of us reached the mess hall which was filled with campers. Some of them started laughing, while the others cursed since we were disturbing them.

" Let me guess, " a person beside me said. " You fell for the pranks of Travis and Connor, huh? "

I glared at Percy, who was trying to hold back a laugh. I jumped over benches and tables as he jogged beside me. I sighed, wishing I could just stay in Cabin Nine, doing my own stuff.

Before I could answer, someone shouted STOP. I looked at where the voice came from, her face literally giving me the chills.

I wonder how Percy survives everyday.

There stood Annabeth Chase, her stormy gray eyes filled with anger. " What the Hades is happening here? " she demanded, everyone shutting up. To be honest, Annabeth did scare me when she was mad even if she is a friend.

Hades, she scared everyone when she was pissed off.

" The Stoll brothers and Leo switched our perfume with dissolving liquids! " one of the girls, Jessa, explained.

Dear gods hide me now.

Annabeth glared at Travis, Connor, and I intensely. She looked like she could kill.

" Hey Perce, wanna help us out? " Connor sheepishly grinned. Percy shook his head. " When she's pissed, I try not to interfere. " Percy smiled at us and mouthed a good luck.

What a great way to start a day. I mentally punched myself. Of all the people to piss off, it had to he the smart and scary one.

As a punishment, we had to clean the bathrooms. With toothbrushes. No matter how cliche that sounded, it was a pain in the ass. Its easier though when you have 2 people helping you as well.

I guess the reason why the twins were actually doing this was because Annabeth watched us intently. If she wasn't, they would probably ditch doing this and start another prank.

" Don't you have things to do, Annie? Places to be? Have a make out session with Jackson?" Connor high fived his brother after saying the last sentence, which caused Annabeth to turn pink. Although that lasted only for a second.

She glared at all of us. " You 2 are cleaning this bathroom again tomorrow. As for you Leo, you can leave." Annabeth announced.

I literally dashed out of the bathroom, hearing Travis and Connor groan.

I walked to the mess hall, getting a huge slice of pizza and a chocolate bar. I walked to the bonfire, tossing the pizza.

" Hey dad. Thanks for letting Annabeth have a heart to let me have my freedom. " I mumbled softly, actually smiling at the last part.

Opening the chocolate bar, I munched on it as I headed back to my cabin. It was around sunset and my first meal of the day was a chocolate bar. As I passed the long way to my cabin, I caught a glimpse of Jason and Piper walking hand in hand along the strawberry gardens.

Their love for each other pretty much surprised me. Jason was a tough person. He and Annabeth were the two deadly blondes people knew not to mess with. Some people admired him for his looks, talent, and greatness, while others feared him for he looked like he could kill.

But personally, after our quest, Jason seemed to soften up a bit. He didn't make it obvious though. He probably liked being highly respected.

Sure Jason was pretty lethal too, but he was one of my best buds. I wasn't scared of him, although sometimes, I guess I woukd feel a bit intimidated.

Despite the fact that he basically scares everyone with his icy blue eyes, he showed a different side when it came to Piper. He looked like a lovesick puppy when it came to her. His eyes were filled with an intense amount of love instead of pure choler.

Sometimes, those two made me wonder if I would ever find someone. Its weird that the Leo Valdez would actually think of these things...

... but its normal for anyone to think that.

They would forever have each other. Piper loved Jason and he loved her as well. They had kept each promises.

But if anything, Percy and Annabeth were the two people I admired ( no matter his gay that sounds) . They were practically perfect for each other even if they were complete opposites. Their parents hated each other, one was pretty chill while the other preferred thinking a lot over things, one was smart the other was stupid... they didn't clash. They were completely attracted to each other. Their love is so strong, they survived the depths of Tartarus together.

Sure they fought, but they knew without each other, they would both have a gigantic hole in their hearts. Only both of them know each other the most. They told each other secrets since they trusted each other. Both of them have also kept a promise that they'd never leave each other ever again.

Then I remembered. Her lips on mine. Her caramel shaded hair. Her porcelain pale skin. Ogygia.

I had to come back. I promised her and swore to the River Styx.

Gods, she may have forgotten about me but I haven't.

I needed to come back for Calypso as soon as possible. 


	3. Two

** Leo's POV **

I couldn't sleep. No matter how comfy it felt to be in my usual bunk again, sleep never came to me.

I knew exactly why this was happening.

I stared at the ceiling, my mind filled with thoughts of her. The way her hair was braided over her shoulder. The white Greek dress she wore that flowed freely until it touched the sand. Her pale skin that looked so perfect under the sun. Her soft lips against my chapped ones.

I sat up, looking around me. Everyone was completely passed out. Deciding that I needed fresh air to clear up my mind, I climbed down my bunk, wore my slippers, and headed out.

I took a deep breath, looking up at the dark sky. The moon shone brightly as I headed for the armoury. That was one place I could go to just to get my mind off of things. I could go build something.

Something that would help you get back to her, my brain told me. I shook that thought away, kicking some of the rocks on the rocky pavement. It was weird. I spent so little time with her compared to how long I spent with the others during our quest, but spending time with her seemed more... memorable. Sure, I have a lot of memories when we saved Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus and in House of Hades, although, the things I did in Ogygia probably gave my mind a break from all the gloominess.

Instead of going to the armoury, I went over to the Amphitheater. I sat on the first stair step and looked up.

" Can't sleep? "

I nearly died of a heart attack when I heard the voice. Hazel sat beside me, giving me a weary smile. " Sorry I startled you. "

I smiled back. " Nah. Its okay. "

She looked at me, her smile getting bigger. " You miss her, don't you?" She guessed, punching my arm lightly.

My face became hotter. " whaaaaat? Miss who?" I have a feeling my voice went an octave higher. Hazel giggled. " Don't be stupid, Leo. I know you were thinking of someone during our quest. That's the reason why you were acting so different. "

I stayed silent.

" So, " Hazel started. " Who's the lucky girl? "

" She isn't exactly that lucky. " I sighed. Maybe if I tell one person about this, I would be able to share my thoughts to someone. I won't have to keep my thoughts to myself.

Hazel tilted her head to the side. " Why not? She has the Leo Valdez thinking about her everyday. " she joked. It actually made me laugh a bit.

" Haha, well, she's more than lucky because of that. Although, she's alone... in an island. I don't see how that's lucky for her. " I pursed my lips together, my elbows on my knees, my hands clasped together.

Hazel was deep in thought. When she thought of an answer, her eyes widened. " You... When Khione tossed you high up the sky you landed in..."

" Ogygia." I finished for her. " Yep. " I continued, popping the " p ".

Hazel still looked shocked. " So the girl... its... its..."

I sighed. " Calypso."

That's when Hazel looked like she wanted to faint. " You're falling for the daughter of the Titan Atlas who is cursed to fall in love with the greatest heroes that somehow end up in her island. Although, she always gets heartbroken for those heroes have to leave. " she stated, obviously still shocked.

I nodded. " Last time I checked, that's her."

Hazel finally grinned. " So what's your plan? "

This time, it was my turn to widen my eyes. " What?"

" What's your plan, fire boy? You need to see her. I know you do. " she told explained, smiling.

To be honest, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think of a plan to go there again. Calypso basically told me that it was impossible to go back. She said the island was a secret. Nobody was suppose to find her unless a hero came and she would fall in love with him.

That was the sad truth.

Hazel noticed the solemn look on my face. We both stayed silent, probably thinking of a way to go back.

Until her eyes met my dark brown ones.

" I have an idea."

I probably looked like a monster to everyone.

My eyes had dark circles under them since I had no sleep as all. I walked to the mess hall, putting on a shirt.

But even if I was tired, I was worried.

Hazel had offered to go to the Underworld and ask Persephone, her father's wife, a huge favor. She was going to ask for 2 of those pearls. Persephone has grown to love Hazel since she was one of the few people who actually acknowledged her presence.

She wasn't so sure if Persephone would agree, but she said it was worth a shot.

" Oh my gods, you look like you got hit by a truck. "

I turned around to see Piper and Jason, walking hand in hand again. I yawned. " Morning to you too, Pipes. Sup man. " I nodded at Jason who did the same back.

" I have to agree with Piper. No sleep? " Jason asked. I nodded. The sun attacked my face harshly, causing me to curse silently. " Stupid ball of fire. Go shine somewhere else." I mumbled.

Piper giggled. " You're even crankier than Nico. What happened to you? "

I yawned and slouched as the 3 of us walked. " I stayed up thinking." that was technically the truth.

" About what? " Jason asked, smirking.

" Stuff. " I muttered. " You know. The usual. Yeah. Hey look at the sun. Isn't it just a gorgeous ball of fire? Yeah I know. Cool. Its flying." I quickly said, trying to avoid the subjects. Jason rolled his eyes. " You just called it stupid a few seconds ago. "

Piper gave me a knowing smile. " You were thinking of a girl, huh? "

I snorted. " Pshh, no. You know what I want? A nice mug of cereal. I like my cereal in mugs not bowls. Maybe some of those Cinnamon Toast Cru-"

" Leo's got a girl and he's blushing. " Piper teased. I was trying to change the subject as fast as possible, to the point that I never knew my face was warm.

I rolled my eyes. " I'm too cool for anyone. " Jason patted my shoulder. " Sure, keep thinking that buddy. " he chuckled.

Once we reached the mess hall, we all separated to go to our own tables. I headed over the buffet table, getting a plate full of bacon, eggs, some French toast and orange juice. After, I headed over to the bonfire, tossing all the eggs in.

" Hey dad, " I mumbled softly. " Is my decision going back to Ogygia to see Calypso a good or a bad idea? "

I probably looked like some idiot standing in front of the fire longer than usual. When I saw no answer, I sighed.

I guess Hephaestus wanted me to make my own decisions.  
I headed over to our table, setting my food down. Izzy, one of my siblings, smiled at me. " Hey Leo. " she cheerfully greeted. I forced a smile.

" Hi Izzy."

I thought she would believe it. Instead, she sat beside me, her blonde hair in a bun. " You seem off. What's wrong?"

Izzy was pretty much my favorite sister. She was younger than me, but she was like a junior Annabeth. Sometimes, I wonder if she really is a Hephaestus kid and not an Athena child.

I tried harder to force a smile. " Nothing's wrong! Everything is pretty fine actually. Besides, why wouldn't I be okay? "

Izzy believed it. She grinned back. " So remember that project Chiron wanted all of us to do..."

I didn't listen. I knew it was rude but I was worried. What if my plan didn't work? What if Hazel wasn't okay? What if Persephone just suddenly developed a hatred for Hazel?

My head started to spin.

After breakfast, I excused myself to rest in my cabin. When people would ask what was wrong, I would make up some lame excuse.

As I laid on my bunk bed, I stared at the ceiling.

I was about to fall asleep, when suddenly a scream pierced my ears. I immediately sat up, my lips forming a grin.

I jumped down from my bed and gave Hazel a huge hug. Even if she was covered iin sweat, I didn't care.

" How was it? " I asked, now suddenly anxious about her answer. Hazel smiled.

" Persephone gave me the pearls. "

Dad, if this is your answer to the question I asked...

Thank you.

My jaw dropped. " She didn't even..."

Hazel opened her hand, showing 2 glowing purple pearls. " She didn't even make me go on a quest or something. It took a while for her to summon 2 of these things. Apparently, these ones are special. They're the only things that can work in Ogygia. " Hazel handed me the pearls and yawned.

" Hazel, I can't thank you enou-"

" Don't start a speech of your thanks, Leo. Its the least I could do. Remember to choose wisely when to use the second pearl. All you have to do is to think of the place you want to go to and step on the pearl. Stay safe. " Hazel hugged me again as she sternly explained what to do.

I nodded. " I'll be alright. Thanks."

Hazel smiled and yawned again. " Now, would you excuse me. Traveling was really tiring. I'm gonna go rest. Bye Leo."

I smiled. " Alright. Bye Hazel."

Once she left, I stared at the 2 glowing, purple pearls. I gently placed them inside a pouch and started packing my things.

I was leaving as soon as possible.

I was going to change some things. This time, I wasn't going to leave.

Alone.


	4. Three

Ello! *waves* hi guys. So yes. I finished reading house of Hades and...

... I would really want to smack Rick Riordan in the face.

BUT WITHOUT HIM, THIS WOULDVE NEVER HAPPENED.

I used to ship lazel... THEN CALYPSO CAME ALONG AMD I JUST DIED. :O

These 2 are just so... PEEEEERFFFFFF.

Anyway! Forgive me if I suck at writing... is it normal for a new writer to beg scared? Well... I dunno... that's why I'm asking you people...

And... you guys probably think I'm stupid.

OKAY... here it is :)) chapter 3! Hope you guys like it :) don't forget to leave a review! Thanks potatoes ^_^

*I DO NOT OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS, PERCY JACKSON, AND ALL THE CHARACTERS. although, I do own all the tears I have shed because of this series.*

:

** Leo's POV **

I remember the reasons why I was on killer mode when we were battling Gaea.

One, we needed to save the world since we are just so freaking awesome.

Two, I needed to save Ogygia. Gaea had threatened that if Calypso didn't join her side, she would eventually destroy the island.

Yeah, if that place was destroyed, then everything with it would die as well. The trees, the sand, the gardens... everything.

But Calypso would have to suffer. She was immortal. She wouldn't be able to find another place to live in. As sad as it sounds, Ogygia was her home. Even if it was also her prison.

Ogygia.

That was the only thing I thought of when I stared at the pearl on the floor. It was nighttime and everyone was basically asleep. I gripped the strap of my backpack and stared at my tool belt.

I took a deep breath before stepping on the pearl.

Suddenly, everything was blurry.

I couldn't feel the rocky pavement beneath me anymore.

Instead, I felt plants around me. The smell of blueberries filled my senses, which caused my stomach to grumble. Realizing it was morning, I decided to look for breakfast. A small smile played on my lips when I realized where I was.  
Ogygia didn't change. If anything, everything became more beautiful ( if that was even possible) . The sea looked magnificent under the sun. Plants around me bloomed and a cool gush of wind would blow every once in a while. The sand was pure white and the trees swayed.

The sound of a piercing scream suddenly scared the crape out of me.

" What is your problem?!" The voice screamed even louder. " Of all the things to ruin, you ruin my garden! Get away you annoying little pest. Do you know how hard I worked to make that garden look perfect? Well, all my hard work is down the drain, you little imbeci-"

The voice stopped when she saw my face.

Her caramel colored hair was braided over her shoulder, as usual. She was wearing a maroon dress with a golden belt on her petite waist, the straps of her dress formed a loose V behind her back that ended right above her tailbone. Her porcelain skin was still flawless, as if the sun had not done any harm to her.

Her chestnut colored eyes stared straight at my dark brown ones. The way she looked at me was like as if she couldn't believe I was in front if her all over again.

Calypso started walking towards me.

I was expecting a welcoming hug.

Instead, she slapped me. I gently touched my left cheek. The pain immediately felt like it spread all over my face.

" First, you ruined my dining table. Now, you ruined my garden. What's next? " Calypso roared. I grinned.

Annoying her was always the best part.

" I can always surprise you. "

Calypso's face turned red. " The gods want my curse to worsen. " she sighed, looking at the sea. I faked gasped.

" Maybe they actually allowed me to come back here for a reason. " I claimed. Calypso stared at me.

" The gods helped you...?" She asked, her eyes full of suspicion. I pursed my lips together. " Well... technically, yes. I mean if you count Persephone as a god."

Calypso slowly nodded. " She gave you the pearls." She guessed as I nodded. " Yeah."

" Why'd you come back?" Calypso suddenly asked. I felt my face become hot. She walked closer, the smell of cinnamon invading my senses. My heart started to beat faster.

" Um, I- I came back be-because of the p-promise."

Calypso's eyes blinked a few times then ran away.

" Hey! " I called out. " Wait up! "

I ran after her as she ran straight for the trees. For a girl who had no shoes on, she sure did run fast. After a few minutes, I lost her.

" Calypso!" I shouted, trying to look around me. There was no sign of a girl in a maroon dress. More trees started to surround me as I ventured deeper into the forest.

Until I heard the sound someone crying.

I tried to follow where the sound was coming from. I felt my arms getting scratched and cut when I followed the sound.

And then I found her.

Calypso's back was leaning against a tree as she sat on the ground. Her knees were pulled up against her chest as she kept her face hidden. I could hear her breathing hitch as she cried even harder.

Although, that wasn't the thing that worried me. Her hands were full of cuts, as well as her shins.

I silently watched her stand up as she faced the tree behind her. She clenched her fists and started hitting the tree all over again.

Before she could attempt to hit the tree again, I grabbed her wrists.

" Calypso, stop." I sternly said. She tried to wriggle herself out of my grasp.

" Let go of me! " Calypso demanded. She tried even harder to set herself free.

" Calypso," I said softly. " Please just-"

" STOP IT, LEO. JUST PLESSE STOP PRETENDING YOU CARE!"

Calypso started hitting my shoulder, some of her blood staining my shirt. I let her hit me. She didn't stop. She started hitting my arm, my chest, and my stomach.

For a girl, she sure could hit. It did sting a lot when she did, but I knew she needed to let all her anger go.

Suddenly, she gripped on my shirt and cried. I hugged her.  
We stood there for about minutes. Like before, time was hard here at Ogygia.

" You better now? " I asked. Calypso gave a soft nod. I lifted her head and wiper her tears away. She looked straight into my eyes.

" I have my own hands." She tried to sound strong, but her voice cracked a bit. I chuckled.

" Well," I started. " You tried to murderer the poor tree with your bare hands. Now they have cuts all over it. " I tried to lighten up the mood, but Calypso rolled her eyes.

" I can handle myself."

She parted away from me, and started walking. I watched her. After a few seconds, her legs wobbled and she fell on her knees. A short cry of pain escaped from her lips. I jogged to her, kneeling.

" You have fresh opened wound on your knees too." I mumbled. Calypso kept a stern look.

" I can handle-"

" Yeah sure. Last time you said that, look what happened to you. " I cut her off, bending to place my arms under her. " Now put your arms around my neck."

Calypso sniffled. " Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, placing her arms loosely around my shoulders.

" Because." I mumbled, standing up. " I'm an amazing friend. "

Calypso looked at me with a confused look on her face. " Friend?" She repeated. " What's that suppose to mean?"

Walking straight ahead, I smiled.

" A friend is a helping hand. Someone who will always be there for you. " I explained. " In this case, I'm you're friend."

" Why?" She questioned.

" Because I'll always be here for you."

**Calypso's POV**

We stayed silent on the way back to where I stayed.

Surprisingly, Leo still remembered the way.

Once we entered, he gently placed me on the bed. Leo started walking around, getting some essentials such as ambrosia, nectar, water, and a few bandages. He got a towel as well and soaked it in water.

He walked back to me and sat on the chair. " Your hand,please."

I tried to act proud. " I can do it. " I muttered out. " Go clean your own wounds." Leo rolled his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and stretched out my left arm closer to him.

" This might be a bit painful."

A bit painful was an understatement.

Once he gently dabbed the soaked towel on my hand, it stung a lot. I bit my lip to stop me from reacting because of the pain.

" Stop squirming for a second. " Leo ordered. " I'm trying to clean your wounds."

I felt pull out a piece of wedged wood from my skin. This time, I let out a small cry of pain.

Before I could pull my hand away, Leo started blowing on it. The feel of air against my open wounds lessened the pain. I stared at him as he did this.

His curly mop of dark brown hair was, as usual, messy. He brought my hand closer to his lips as he continued to blow on it.

His lips.

I shook the thought away, trying to find some sort of distraction. I quickly looked at the ceiling, suddenly interested at the mini chandelier.

I felt something soft weal around my hand, which made the wounds feel less painful.

" There. Done. "

Leo grinned at me, washing the towel. I stared at my bandaged hand, fairly amused. Leo walked to my right and did the same. After he bandaged it, he gave me some nectar.

" You should be more careful, Callie. " Leo mumbled. I couldn't help but chuckle.

" Callie? That's the best nickname you can come up with?"

Leo rolled his eyes. " As if you can do better. Besides, Calypso is just way to long." He started cleaning the cuts on my knees, putting on a band aid on every cut. When he finished, he handed me a small amount of ambrosia.

" T-Thanks. " I managed to say as Leo placed everything used in one corner. The invisible servants would clean that up later. Leo smirked.

" What?" He asked. " I couldn't hear you."

I grinned. " I know you heard me perfectly fine. "

Leo gave me a soft smile. " And I was starting to think you didn't have teeth." He joked. " You finally smiled properly."

Silence happened all over again.

" So," I started. I tried to think of a question to ask. Although, almost all my questions were related to one person.

Percy.

And Leo somehow sensed that.

" So," he cheerfully avoided the subject. " What do you feel like doing? Because to be honest, I am starving. " Leo patted his stomach. " Breakfast sounds really good right now."

Its kinda fast paced... BUT ITS BECAUSE I HAVE PLANNED OUT THIS WHOLE THING.

Anyway...

Come on... YOU CAN DO IT! please review :)) tell me what you think! Spread the love or say the hate... ill accept anything :) thank you :)

Love,

Izzy Kippersssssssssssssssssss. MWAH. x


	5. Four

Hiiiiiiiya :) how's everybody?

I just read my own story and I just realized...

How many words I spelled wrong due to typing too fast... AND I ALSO BLAME AUTOCORRECT. Well... Ehhh...

Anyway, I'll make sure not to repeat those mistakes again -.- AND... I'll try to improve my writing... I'm pretty new to this so... *sheepishly grins*

By the way, the title is kinda related to the song Saving Grace by The Maine. It's a pretty wicked song and the band is really good so, I suggest to give it a listen :)

Heeeere's chapter 4 :)) hope you guys like it :) THANKS FOR THE 2 REVIEWS BY THE WAY... I was jumping up and down when I saw people reviewed this ^_^ AND THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES. Love you guys so much :)

Goodness, I should really start trying to memorize your pen names... ARGH ILL TRY TO MENTION EVERYONE... You guys are amaaaazing :)

Going back... Here's chapter 4 :)

*I DONT OWN RICK RIORDAN'S AMAZING WORK*

Four.

The two ate in silence.

Leo got another slice of bread, spreading strawberry jam on it. He was hoping to eat some bacon with eggs or maybe waffles and pancakes, but the bread in Ogygia sure was better than what he ate back at Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Half-Blood.

How long has he been away? He couldn't keep track of the days since date and time in Ogygia was confusing. Sometimes hours felt like days, minutes felt like hours and stuff like that. The only way Leo tried to keep the track of the time was to see the sunrise, sunset, and the nighttime.

" Hey Calypso," Leo found himself saying. The petite girl looked up at him, her almond shaped eyes suddenly full of wonder. " Can I ask you a question?"

Calypso suddenly looked uneasy. She wasn't terrified of Leo, but she was worried about the question. What if he would ask about how she felt about him leaving?

She was still getting used to him. Sure she still found him annoying, but she was still thankful about his kindness. She has spent centuries helping heroes that wash up on her shore by curing them, aiding their wounds, and feeding them food that would make them feel better.

But today was the first time a hero actually did what she usually does. They switched rolls. For the first time.

She tried not to smile at the thought and looked at Leo's dark brown eyes. " Yeah. Go. What's your question?"

Leo smiled. " What if I take you away from here? Bring you to my home, Camp Half-Blood?"

" That's the thing," Calypso started. " Even if I would surely love to leave this place, I can't."

Leo's smile faltered. " Oh. Right."

Calypso frowned. " Why so sad, Leo? It's a curse. A punishm-"

" Yeah it's a punishment because you sided with your father during the war. Although, you did do that because he's family. If Zeus or the other gods expected you to join their side when you had no valid connection, then they sure are whacked up in the head." Leo stated, clearly pissed off. He didn't know where the sudden anger came from.

Maybe it's because he can't understand the reason why the gods had to do this to an innocent girl.

Calypso gave him a small smile. " At least you get it. Although, I wouldn't blame the gods. They won. So basically, they have every right to punish their enemies for the damage they have caused them."

" Well, they shouldn't have done this to you. You can't just stay here and get heartbroken by the heroes that somehow find their way here." Leo reasoned out. " You deserve better." He said softly.

Calypso sighed. " Well, don't worry about me. I'm used to being alone and heartbroken. It's alright, really." Calypso honestly wanted to avoid the topic. She had a feeling that she would end up crying again. Sure she said she was used to it, although, that didn't mean she didn't get hurt.

Leo knew she was lying. He could see it. The way her eyes were immediately filled with hurt.

" You won't have to experience that ever again." Leo mumbled. " If you change your fate."

Calypso looked at the waves. She immediately regretted it. It reminded her of Poseidon.

And his famous son, Percy Jackson. The one who recently broke her, already broken, heart.

" That's the thing, remember? I'm cursed. Curses, well, they never break. I can't mess with the fates." Calypso wanted to cry.

But she decided that she has shed too much tears for the day. So she held it in.

" Who said anything about you messing with the fates?" Leo said, a mischievous glint obvious in his eyes.

Calypso raised her eyebrow. "What?"

" You can't mess with the fates, but I can try."

Leo sat on the ground, thinking.

He was for sure going to stay at Ogygia for quite a while. He was only going to leave if Calypso was coming along.

That was his plan.

He was going to come here, somehow try to convince her, then being her back to Camp Half-Blood.

Leo stood up and thought of sharpening Calypso's gardening tools. She left him to go apparently do something.

Although, before he touched her stuff, he wanted to ask permission. The last time he did something with no permission, he got screamed at.

... And that wasn't pretty at all.

Standing up, he started to look for her. He walked along the pavement, amazed by how the plants looked so perfect.

Calypso probably barely had anything to do in this island alone, which left her to do nothing but fix the garden all the time. Leo honestly felt sorry for her.

When he reached the house, he slid the doors open and headed for her room.

" Hey Calypso, is it okay if I-"

If there was one thing Leo always forgot to do, it was to knock on the door before opening it.

This time, he really wished he did.

Calypso apparently took a shower. She was in the middle of putting on a pair of white shorts when Leo opened the door. The good thing was, she was wearing underwear.

His face seemed to feel hotter and slowly became red.

Calypso screamed. " WHAT THE- CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Leo didn't even realize that he was staring. He snapped back to reality when she screamed and fumbled with the knob.

" I-I'm sorry!" Leo apologized before slamming the door shut. He walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass filled with water. Chugging the drink down, he gently placed it near the sink and ran a hand through his hair.

That was for sure, the first time he saw a girl half naked.

Remembering what happened a few minutes ago made him feel guilty. He should've knocked.

... But her body...

He shook his thoughts away, slapping himself.

" Okay. Okay. Come on Leo. Forget what you saw. Forget it. Ignore it. Do not ever think about it. Let's go... Go..." Leo looked down at waist. He remembered about his tool belt.

" Let's go build something." He told himself, stopped pacing, and left to go to the garden.

Awkward.

That was the word that described the tension when Leo saw Calypso.

She was wearing white shorts and a dark red sweater, even if it was sunny and hot. Her hair was down, cascading down her back as she twisted some strands at the side and pinned it back.

Leo was too embarrassed to say anything, so he continued to work on the new tool he was making.

" Hi." Calypso greeted. This surprised Leo. " What are you doing?" She was still pretty pissed off, but she didn't want to show it.

Leo avoided her eyes though. " Uh... I'm uh... Making you a new pair of those scissor looking things." Leo stammered and mentally punched himself.

Calypso couldn't help but smile. " You are?" She asked, suddenly forgetting about what happened. Leo nodded.

He was trying to fix the grip, the sharp edges near his abdomen. When he was almost done fixing the last touches, the pair of shears slipped off his grip, the tips cutting him deeply across his stomach.

Calypso gasped. " OH MY GODS! "

Leo groaned in pain. " Stupid move." He frowned. He lifted to see his arm, which was covered in blood since he used it to cover the fresh cut.

Calypso bent over, her face close to his. " Stay with me Leo. Don't you dare."

His vision was getting blurrier and blurrier due to the loss of blood.

The last thing he probably might ever see would be Calypso's beautiful face.

And then everything became black.

( Leo's POV )

One thing to never do again: Fix gardening scissors. Or whatever you call those things.

Boy did those things hurt.

I slowly opened my eyes, staring at the plain white ceiling.

I was probably in Calypso's room.

I looked down at my body, a huge bandage wrapped around my flat abdomen. I was wearing a button up shirt, all the buttons left open.

Maybe Calypso did this.

I slowly sat up and got out the bed, heading for the door. My pants were still the same ones since Calypso was probably nervous about...

... Removing my pants... Because that was totally normal... Sarcasm. Right there.

I opened the door slowly, only to find out no one was in the house. Only the invisible servants were, sweeping the floor and doing other house chores.

I headed outside, actually hoping Calypso was there.

And she was.

Her back was facing me as she sat on the sand, watching the sunset. I went near her, sitting down beside her.

" Hey. " I greeted. Calypso looked at me, her eyes as huge as almonds.

" Hi." She replied back. " How are you feeling?"

I smiled. " All better thanks to you."

It was either the light or the blush that made Calypso's face red. " No worries. It's the least I could do. After all, you also did the same for me." She looked at her hands, the small cuts healing slowly.

Then she stared at me.

" What's wrong?" I asked, now kind of worried.

" Was the promise the only reason why you came back here?"

I stared at Calypso. She looked prepared, like she assumed that she would cry after hearing my answer. Probably she did think that I was only here because I swore to the River Styx.

When I stayed silent, Calypso looked away as she tried to keep a straight face, instead of a sad and broken one.

What happened next even surprised me.

I pulled her into a hug. My arms wrapped themselves around her petite frame. Calypso's breathing hitched, her eyes even wider than before.

Then, I pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered,

" No."

... Even that made me feel all giddy inside.

CALEO... THIS SHIP IS JUST AMAZING.

Anyway, hope you guise enjoyed that chapter! I might not update as fast as before because of... ( drum roll please )

SCHOOL. :P

But, I'll still try to update as fast as I can :)) THANK YOU FOR READING GUISE! :)

Don't forget to reviewwwwwww! ^_^ and favorite it too :) xx

Love,

IZZAAAYYY KIPPUUURZ :) xx


	6. Five

ARGH... The spaces i make to separate some things don't work and I dunno what's wrong T_T that's probably one of the reasons why it looks fast paced...

Anyway, how are you guys?! I'm pretty happy because you guys just keep reviewing! AHHHH! love you all!

yeah... I REALLLLLLY HAVE TO SLOW DOWN... Totes agree with one of the reviews... I can't remember who said it though... IM SORRY. :(((( and whoever said she hated my story...

... Well, the more you hate... The more you love... Thanks darling ;)

Don't forget to review! I LOVE YOU ALL. Thank you for keeping up with my... Okay... writing :))

LOOOOOVE YOU ALL! ^_^

Anyway, here's chapter 5 :)) love you all :)

Five.

Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A few days have already passed, and this sure was the first day when the sun wasn't up in the sky.

Instead of seeing clear blue skies and a ball of fire shining brightly, thick gray clouds covered the atmosphere.

Leo never knew that it could actually rain here in Ogygia. He thought the sun would just forever be up in the sky since the island was magical. The thought of plants dying made him think, but he remembered that the island, is again, magical. Anything could happen.

" For the first time," Leo stared out the window, the clouds getting darker and darker. " The sun's gone."

Calypso looked up from chopping the tomatoes. She gently placed the knife down, chills running down her back. It wasn't just going to rain.

If there was one thing she hated the most, it was storms.

Everything in Ogygia was better than the ones in the... Normal world.

The plants were exceptional; the trees were healthier, the grass and leaves were greener, and the color of the flowers were brighter. The sand was finer and the water was crystal clear. The air was more breathable and the insects never bothered you at all. Everything was free from pollution.

Since everything here is better than the one in the normal world...

... The rain would be way stronger. What people thought was strong back in the normal world would be the weakest in Ogygia. Lighting and thunder was scarier and the winds blew harder.

That's why Calypso hates storms. She's barely fine on her own when there is one... The more since Leo was around. She didn't want to prove herself as a coward. She thinks Leo knows her as a girl who's tough and brave because she has been fine in this god forsaken island all on her own.

She didn't want to show him that she was absolutely terrified of one tiny storm.

Calypso sucked in a deep breath. " Yay. Looks like there's going to be a storm for the next few days. Yipee." She sarcastically announced, trying to cover up her shaken up voice.

Leo seemed oblivious about her fear. He chuckled at her sarcasm. " Very exciting. It's been a while since I've last experienced a storm. It's always sunny at Camp Half-Blood."

Calypso decided to let the invisible servants prepare supper. Drops of rain started falling which scared her.

Thinking that talking would help remove her mind off things, she sat beside Leo on the couch. " What's Camp Half-Blood like?"

Leo smiled. Now she was curious. Maybe his plan was slowly working.

" Well," he started. " To start it off, I live there."

Calypso raised her eyebrow. " You live in a camp?" She wondered. Leo nodded. " Yeah! Along with my friends. It's pretty fun. " Leo paused, looking at her hazel eyes.

" And one day, you're going to see everyone."

Calypso stared deeply into Leo's chocolate eyes. " You're serious about that?" Calypso honestly thought Leo has been joking the whole time. Although, once she saw the determination in his eyes, she changed her mind.

" Trust me." Leo grinned. " I'm going to piss 3 old ladies off."

Calypso couldn't help but laugh. It's been a while since she last did. Leo was probably the only person that made her smile.

He was the first one that made her truly laugh.

" You're going to love it when you go to Camp. Percy is the head of the camp and for sure he'll make you feel welcomed and..."

Leo wished he didn't say his name. He immediately noticed Calypso's glum expression. She stared at the ceiling, trying to avoid Leo's gaze.

" What happened to you and Percy?"

Leo wanted to shoot himself.

Why'd he ask that?

He had NO idea.

Calypso looked at Leo and simply said, " Nothing." She mumbled. " It's my fault anyway. I should've stayed away so I wouldn't have to fall for him... But I didn't. I couldn't."

Leo sighed. " Of course you couldn't. Your stupid curse made you do it."

It was Calypso's turn to sigh. " You know sometimes," she paused and looked at the ceiling. " Sometimes I when I fall for someone who comes here, it feels fake. Like... I only do that because of my stupid curse. I don't really fall in love... I just... Believe that I do."

Leo nodded, understanding. That was probably the reason why she got heartbroken as well. She believed something that was a lie so much, it affected her. It must've hurt a lot for Calypso. She was an innocent girl who's heart has been beaten up.

She didn't deserve any of this.

The rain started to pour even harder. So hard, even Leo was getting a little worried about it.

Calypso fidgeted her fingers, finding a new way to distract herself from hearing the rain.

" So!" She said a bit louder than before. " Dinner?"

Maybe one of the reasons why Leo didn't want to leave Ogygia just yet is probably because of the fact that the food tasted even better than the ones back home.

He devoured his first and second bowl of chicken tomato soup quickly. He was eating his third bowl, while Calypso was still eating her first.

He noticed that she just swirled the spoon in the soup, looking out the window. Her face became paler and paler when thunder and lightning boomed and the rain became stronger.

Something was wrong.

" Calypso, you okay?" Leo asked, now ignoring the soup in front of him. Calypso looked at Leo, forced a smile, and nodded.

" Yeah! I'm... I'm..."

Before she could finish, a loud clash of thunder and lighting cut her off. She squealed and stood up.

" ...I'm going to bed. " She found herself saying instead.

Leo knew she was hiding something. Although, he didn't want to upset her. Instead of asking why, I nodded.

" Night Calypso. "

Calypso nodded and left for her room.

The storm got even worse.

Leo sat on the couch, watching what was happening outside.

Trees swayed from side to side. The waves attacked the shore violently. The wind blew harder every second to the point that the window glass would vibrate. The lighting flashed and thunder clashed even harder.

Leo was suddenly concerned about Calypso.

Standing up, he headed for her room. Once he reached the door, he knocked.

No reply.

He knocked again, harder this time. Calypso probably couldn't hear anything since the thunder was getting louder.

Leo slid the doors open, his eyes focused on the figure curled up near the edge of the bed.

Calypso pulled her knees against her chest, rocking herself back and fourth. She covered her ears with her hands, her eyes shut tight as tears streamed down her face.

" Come on, Calypso. Don't... Don't be such a wimp. You're stronger than this." Leo heard her mumble to herself. " You're stronger than this."

" Calypso?" He knocked on the door frame. Calypso suddenly looked up, startled. She sniffled and turned around, her back facing Leo.

" Go away." She tried wiping her tears away. The thunder boomed again which caused her to let out a small scream.

Leo rolled his eyes. " Last time you told me that, you murdered a tree with your bare hands."

" WELL DO YOU SEE TREES INSIDE HERE? No. No you don't. I won't murder anything. Go away. " Calypso snarled.

Leo slid the doors shut. " No." He walked closer to the bed, Calypso's back still facing him. " Turn around." He ordered sternly.

Calypso groaned in annoyance. She stood up, but didn't turn around. " I can handle myself. I've grown up alone in this island, Leo. Now stop pretending you know what to do because you don- AH!"

A loud and strong clash of thunder and lighting boomed, which caused Calypso to turn around and jump on Leo.

Leo fell on the floor, his arms around the frightened girl. Calypso's hands fisted on Leo's shirt as she sobbed. She was shaking with fear.

" You really have to stop being so stubborn." Leo mumbled. " You can't handle things alone sometimes. Why are you so afraid of asking for help from me?"

Leo stood up and carried Calypso bridal style all over again. She didn't answer him.

He walked carefully to the bed and gently placed her down.

Once he was about to walk away, Calypso gripped on his wrist, preventing him from going away.

" Don't leave." Calypso muttered softly. " Stay."

Leo was suddenly mad. " Oh so now you're asking me for help."

Calypso sat up and wrapped her arms around Leo's torso. His eyes widened.

" I'm sorry." She apologized. " Please just stay with me. Don't leave." She begged, her arms wrapping themselves tighter around his torso. " I need you."

Another loud clash of thunder happened. Leo immediately fell on the bed and hugged Calypso. He gently placed his hand behind her head and pulled her closer. Her head was pressed against his chest, a strong smell of metal filling her senses. She cried on his shirt, her hands pressed against his hard abdomen.

" I'll be here." Leo mumbled. " There's nothing to be afraid of." Leo assured.

" I'll protect you."

HOW CHEESY.

I know, I know... BUT SOMETHING REALLY GOOD HAPPENED TO ME OKAY... And I was happy :)))

Anyway, IM SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY OF THE UPDATE! I've just been really busy... I promise you guys more updates to come! :)

I'll really try to update faster! School is just so... pressuring.

Love you all! ^_^ xxxx

IZZZZZYYYYYY KIPPPPPAAARRSSSSS IS OUTT. PEACE!

PS: don't forget to review! Thanks :)


End file.
